Moonlight Kiss
by TR16
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley are mortal enemies...right? R&R PLEASE!


**The Perfect Match**

Draco Malfoy walked down the long corridor in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His two buddies, Crabbe and Goyle, were at his sides.

Up ahead he noticed Harry Potter and his gang of Gryffindor friends: Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, and the twins Fred and George Weasley. Draco smirked as he, Crabbe, and Goyle got closer and closer to the five Gryffindors.

"Taking a walk with your little pals, Potter?" Draco said when they finally came face to face in the hallway.

"Just leave us alone Malfoy," Harry said, stepping to the side. Draco stepped over and blocked him.

"Where're you headed? The Forbidden Forest again?"

"No. Now move."

"Why don't ya' make me?" At that second another Gryffindor girl with flaming red hair stepped out from behind Harry. Draco stared at her as soon as she revealed herself. Crabbe and Goyle also stared at her in amazement.

"Where'd she…how'd she…huh?"

"Shut up Crabbe," Goyle hissed at him. "That's not important right now."

"Move Malfoy," she sneered. He kept staring, then he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Make me Weasley!"

"I have Harry Potter on my side Malfoy! I don't think you want me to make you!"

"Aw, using little Harry here for a shield. How precious!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry screamed.

"Yeah! And stop being mean to my sister!" Ron yelled next.

"Your sister, Weasley, is just a little brat!" Ron instantly brought out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Take that back! Take it back now!" He yelled.

"What're you gonna' do with that piece of crap? Go pick up some owl poop? And you know Ginny is a brat. And you are too, Weasley."

"Hey! Don't talk like that to my brother!" Ginny yelled and brought out her wand also. Draco snickered.

"Now, now, let's not get into any trouble here. I've had my fun, I'll move. But trust me, next time we come face to face in a deserted hallway Potter, it won't be pretty." He stepped aside and let the six Gryffindors past. He watched after them and saw Ginny looking back at him. He pointed to the ground where he was standing and he saw her head nod. He nodded indicating he got her answer and smiled. He saw her lips curl into a small smile too, then her and her group walked around a corner and she was gone. Draco then turned to his buddies.

"Come Crabbe, Goyle. We have business to attend to." And the three Slytherins walked down the hallway.

* * *

Ginny sat in one of the chairs in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. She looked up at the clock and it read 11:23pm. She looked over and saw her older brother, Ron, and Harry still up playing Wizard Chess. She sighed heavily and slumped back in the giant chair.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the boys went up to bed, leaving Ginny alone in the common room. She looked up at the clock again and saw that it read 12:04am. She gasped and jumped out of the chair. She walked over to the stairs that led up to the boys' dormitory. To her luck, the door was unlocked at the top. She quietly turned the knob and peeked inside.

Light snoring traveled out of the now-open dormitory door. Ginny saw that there was a body in every four-poster bed. She creeped inside and made her way over to Harry's four-poster bed. She had heard so much from Ron that she knew which one was his and that he kept his father's old Invisibility Cloak underneath.

She reached her hand under the four-poster and felt around for a soft, silky surface. She finally brushed across the Cloak and she grabbed it and pulled it out. She was smiling but it instantly faded away when there was a stirring noise from Harry's four-poster bed. She ran from the room, closing the door behind her, and was glad that no one followed her.

She cautiously went back down to the Gryffindor common room. Once she was there she flung the Invisibility Cloak around herself, checking in the mirror to make sure that her whole body was out of sight. When she was sure that she was completely covered, she made her way over to the portrait hole entrance.  
"You're going out again?" Said the Fat Lady in the portrait. Ginny didn't answer and kept walking. She walked down many hallways until she came to the exact spot where they had met up with Draco earlier.

She was late. Draco was already standing there, foot tapping impatiently. When his foot was tapping, Ginny had learned, it meant he wasn't that happy.

"Sorry I'm so late," she said, dropping the Invisibility Cloak to the ground. Draco looked over at her surprisingly.

"Yeah, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna' show," he said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah. It took forever for my brother and Harry to stop playing Wizard Chess and go to bed."

"Yeah. Crabbe and Goyle were just sitting there waiting for me to go to bed. I finally just had to tell them…actually demand them…to go to sleep. And being them they-"

"-instantly went up to the dormitory and to bed," Ginny finished for him.

"Well…yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." She smiled and Draco smiled back. Then she gulped nervously.

"So…um…Potions class was…interesting today," she staggered. Draco frowned.

"Oh, don't talk about school," he said. "Don't talk at all." He then grabbed Ginny's arms and pulled her in close to him. As soon as she was close enough, he laid a passionate kiss on her lips. At first, Ginny's eyes were wide and she was surprised, but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they parted they were both smiling.

"Wow," Ginny said. "That…was amazing."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "It…was." They smiled even wider and kissed again.

This time, when they parted, Ginny had a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Draco asked.

"We can't tell anybody about this you know," she said. "I know we meet every night and we've discussed this before but, we've never kissed before."

"I know. This is big," Draco said.

"Exactly. We have to keep this a secret. We're supposed to be mortal enemies, not kissy kissy lovebirds."

"I know, I know. My lips are sealed. And I'm assuming yours are too?"

"Of course."

"And you especially can't tell your brother or any of those other Gryffindors."

"I know. And you especially can't tell Crabbe or Goyle or any of those other Slytherins."

"Ok, case settled. Now, can we cut down on the chat and continue?" Ginny smiled and let out a sly laugh.

"Alright Malfoy," she said. Moonlight streamed in through a window as they kissed yet again. They parted again and Ginny looked up at Draco with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" Draco said, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh nothing. But next time…" She lightly tapped Draco on the tip of his nose, escaped his grasp, and picked up the Invisibility Cloak from the ground. "…don't call me a brat." Draco's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. Ginny smiled, flung the Cloak around herself, and walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
